


A Casualty of a Broken Heart

by Helei



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, twilight new moon
Genre: Heartbreak, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helei/pseuds/Helei
Summary: Edward has just left Bella. In an attempt to distract is mind and his heart from thoughts of Bella, he does something horrible.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	A Casualty of a Broken Heart

"You did it to save her"  
"You did it to protect her"  
"If she is safe, it is enough for you"  
"If you go back, you will put her in danger"

I told myself again and again as an attempt to stop myself from turning back and running to her. But these constant thoughts only made me want turn back more and see if she is alright.  
"If she was warm in her home with Charlie"  
"If she scratched herself on the way back home."  
"If a bear attacked her or worse a wolf." 

No, I have no right to worry, I caused her harm and therefore I have no right to think of her.  
"You are a monster that does not deserve love"  
"You only kill things that's it"  
" You caused her so much pain; James, her wrist, her birthday"  
"you made her lie to her own friend and family"  
"You are a selfish manipulative monster."  
"But she doesn't make me feel like a monster"

I had to slow myself down in order to focus on where I was going. I looked around myself, hoping that I could find some distraction. The leaves were just starting to turn copper red and honey yellow. The winds were becoming stronger. The sun shown slightly through the trees causing my face to glisten. I walked along the trees until I reached a tree that seemed familiar. I climbed to the top and as I thought..

This was the tree that her and I was on when I introduced her to my family

I jumped off and landed back hard where I was scaring a few squirrels. I punched that tree multiple times hoping that it would fall down and disappear so that I could be rid of another reminder. But it was hopeless, my reasons and the scenery only made me want to go back. What did I have to do to leave and protect her. I continued to walk through the woods. I hunted a deer to focus my thoughts on a task but that only lasted a few seconds my mind went back to thinking about the first day I met her.  
her dark auburn hair blowing in the wind causing her addictive scent to fill the room, a scent that was different from any other scent before....

No, I cannot think like that, if I do I will turn back and cause her harm. What else could I do to stop this. I could kill myself but she was still alive so there was still a reason for me to live. I could live with another convent but they might ask why I am there and I would go right back to thinking of her. I continued to think until I caught scent of something vile. What were they doing on our side of the border. I ran towards the stench to see why one of the dogs would come on to their land. As he approached he realized that it wasn't one of those mongrels. 

It was a girl, a young woman to be more precise. She was Rosalie's height with a beige skin tone. She had a thin and delicate neck with prominent collarbone. She was slender that her bones were slightly exposed but had some toned muscle on her arms and legs. Her long black hair that was put up in a low loose bun with some stray hairs. She was wearing an olive green loose blouse and tight dark blue jeans with loose brown boots. She had a brown woven small over the shoulder purse with her as well. She seemed like a normal human but she smelled of those wolves. What was she? Why was she heading towards my former home? What were those papers she was holding?

I moved slightly to get a better view but froze when she turn in my direction with a questioning look and then turned back towards the house. I remained frozen. That woman, except for the blue eyes, thinner face and lighter skin was exactly like the woman I murdered a decade ago with her husband. Then it hit me, murder. If I killed this woman then I would be able to convince myself that I am truly a monster and be able to completely leave Bella. 

I quickly got off the tree and followed her quietly. All of a sudden she stopped and turned around I leaped over her before she saw me.  
"I am sorry for coming onto your land," she started in a confident firm but gentle voice " I don't want to fight. I came to talk about a ne...."  
She dropped her papers onto the forest floor. I bit into her delicate neck as she turned to face me. I had one hand behind her head and another on the small of her back. Her skin felt soft like a pillow under my hard arctic mouth. And upon further notice she had a sweetness to her dog smell. One of sweet oranges. Her heart was beating rapidly like the sound of pack of horses pushing more of her rough blood that tasted like raw meat. As I drank her life away the woman didn't yell in pain or for help. She didn't even fight back. She stood there motionless in my arms. Her last thoughts were about that tribe, her parents who I murdered, a boy that looked to be her brother and a young girl that seemed to be her sister. They were like floating memories she shared with these people. Halloween, sister being born, climbing trees, Mother's day, going fishing, playing on the beach, Father's day, braiding sisters hair, star gazing, cooking meals, funeral and so much more. They were so pure that it made me want to stop. But the taste and the smell of the blood, my body started to want more and act up. I bit into her wrist, her leg, her waist. Any other part of her body that I could until I drank the last drop. After I was finished murdering the woman I got up to my feet slowly, wiping the blood of my chin, looking at the corpse on the floor. 

She was still Rosalie's height but her skin was a grayish pale tone. Her cheek bones, collarbone and ribs more exposed through her shirt. Her neck and wrist were covered in bite marks. Her black hair was undone and laid out on the forest floor. Her olive green blouse was drenched in her own blood with the sleeves rolled up exposing more bite marks on both. Her tight jeans were rolled up to the knee showing multiple bite marks . And her boots thrown somewhere close. Her purse had a broken strap and was laying next to her. Those thin fresh lips were now a dry and nonexistent. Her sky blue eyes were now and icy lifeless grey as they lay open staring at the sky. 

I felt horrible, disgusted at myself for how I treated person. I was truly a monster. Not only did a destroy this person but I did so not out of hungry but out of selfish need. I must go to Bella and tell her what I've done and how horrible I am and how much I need her in my life. That she ...

It didn't work. I ended the life of this woman to show myself why I shouldn't go back to Bella and instead I showed myself why I need her more. I fall to my knees with both hands on the floor and I start to cry. I look to the lifeless person and with one of my shaky hands I close her eyes. After a few minutes of sobbing I get up. I wipe the dirt off my pants and walk away from the disaster I created. As I leave I notice some of the papers that the woman was holding that blew away. I pick it up and examine it;  
NEW TREATY  
\- Shape shifters are allowed on the Cullen land but in human form  
\- Cullens, if needed are allowed to hunt on tribe land but only one at a time and if in sever cases so not to harm humans  
\- If shape shifters are chasing another group of cold ones and they go onto the Cullen land, Cullens must either help capture or tell the leader of the shape shifters the relation of the cold ones to them.  
\- If there is a fight between a Cullen and a shape shifter leaders of both groups must be present for the fight. And only the two that had the altercation can fight.  
\- If there is a fight between a shape shifter and a Cullen, neither person can use a family member as a hostage  
\- If a cold one harms a shape shifter, the doctor Cullen must provide aid and medicine.  
\- If a Cullen harms a human, they must give a mile of their land  
\- If a Cullen bits a human and kills them, the shape shifters must fight them  
\- If a Cullen bites a human and turns, the Cullen must either move or provide more land to the tribe as needed for more shape shifters. 

After reading the laws, I looked at the body and stated to weep. This woman was a member of the tribe and she was her to create new rules to protect her people. Even if she perhaps knew that one of us killed her parents, she came her to us to show the laws so that no one would be harmed. And she couldn't because I killed her for my selfish needs that were still unfilled. This woman needed to be returned to her people to be buried. I rolled down her blouse sleeves and her jeans. I grabbed and put her boots back on her. I gently lifted her body and carried to the boarder. I lay her gently on the ground withe her papers on top of her. I push some of her hair off her face. I bend down and whisper gently in her ear.

"I am truly sorry"  
Then dash into the depths of my new life.


End file.
